It's About Time!
by Emma5
Summary: D/R!! This is just a little one-shot fic I wrote that takes place right after the defeat of the Devil Gundam. R&R!!!


Well, I wanted to take a break from the fic I'm in the middle of (14th Fight all Set... GO READ IT!) so I wrote this little one-shot. Takes place after the Devil Gundam's destroyed. Enjoy! 

************************************************** 

Downtown Hong Kong looked like Time Square at New Years. The streets were overflowing with people, all celebrating the victory over the Devil Gundam. Music played over hundreds of loudspeakers, and people were everywhere. The Gundam pilots from all the countries had returned to Neo Hong Kong, and were treated as heroes- each paraded down the streets in their Gundams, standing outside the cockpits and waving to the fans. 

The members of the Shuffle Alliance lead the Parade, and the people of Neo Hong Kong went crazy when they passed by. But the man of the hour was missing... 

"Hey, where's bro?" Sai Saici shouted to Chibodee over the commotion. Chibodee looked over at Sai with red circles under his eyes and a big bottle of Bourbon in his hand.  
"Have some Sai!" Chibodee shouted with a slur as he tossed the bottle to Sai Saici. He lost his balance and started to fall out of the Gundam's cockpit, but Shirley and Janet caught him.  
"Eh..." Sai stuttered. "no thanks..." he tossed the bottle over to Cath. She mouthed an apology to him, then moved to help the others steady Chibodee. 

"Sai, hey Sai Saici!" a small, feminine voice shouted from a car below. Sai looked down and saw Cecil standing in the back seat of the car, waving at him with both arms.  
"Cecil!" He shouted, lowering the Gundam's hand so she could hop in it. Hans gave Sai a look, then smiled and sped up.  
"Sai, you were wonderful!" she chirped, jumping at him and hugging him tightly. Sai threw his hand behind his head and began to laugh nervously.  
"Eh, well, ya know..." 

"Sai Saici! Have you seen Domon?" George shouted to him from the Rose Gundam. Marie Louise was still in the cockpit with him, and Sai could have sworn he saw a pink lipstick mark on George's cheek.  
"Nope, I wonder where he went? This whole thing is practically for him!" Sai replied, straining to make his voice heard over the huge crowd. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Hey, wasn't that Domon Kasshu?" Nastasha asked Argo as they stood in the cockpit of the Bolt Gundam, pointing to a black-haired figure with a red cape. Argo nodded.  
"Yea. He's probably headed to find Rain." Argo replied as he smiled smally at the crowd. Nastasha nodded as she watching the running figure dissapear in the sea of people. She looked back up at Argo, chuckling when she saw that his cheek still wore a bright red lipstick mark. He looked down at her with an eyebrow raised.  
"What?"  
"Just keep waving, Argo." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Well, Ms. Mikamura, I'd say you're going to be just fine." a doctor of Neo Hong Kong's hospital told Rain as she walked towards the revolving doors that lead out. She smiled and nodded.  
"Thank you, doctor." she said as she handed him the last of the paperwork she had had to fill out. As soon as she walked out the door, she was almost bowled over by a running Domon.  
"Whoa there," Rain said with a grin. "What are you running around for?"  
"Are you alright?!" Domon asked with a worried voice. She nodded with a smile, and Domon sighed with relief.

"Why aren't you in the parade with the other Fighters?" she asked as his chocolate eyes stared into her marine blue ones, a serious look on his face. "...Domon?" 

"Because I have something important to ask you." he said simply, taking her hands in his own.  
"I told you, before you went to find Schwartz, that I had something important to ask you. Well, here goes..." 

He fumbled around in his pockets for a minute, trying to take something out.  
"Eh, Rain, close your eyes."  
"What?"  
Domon looked at her with a nervous and frustrated face, it was pretty comical.  
"Please, just do it for me!" he pleaded as he sifted through his pockets. Rain looked at him suspiciously, then shrugged and shut her eyes. 

Domon sighed with relief, finally pulling the ring out of his pocket. It was fairly simple, just a thin silver band dotted with three diamonds on the top. Domon looked at it nervously, making sure it was ok.  
_'Well, here goes...'_

"Alright, you can open them." He said. Rain smiled at how shaky his voice sounded... what in the world was he so nervous about? She opened her eyes and looked at him with the same suspicious look, but a blurry object held in front of her face caught her attention. She focused her eyes on it, and gasped, a look of pure shock on her face. 

"R-Rain..." Domon stammered, fumbling to put one knee on the ground. A small crowd of people who recognized Domon had gathered around the two. Neither noticed. 

"Rain I... well, you know I love you right?" He began, his voice shaking and his face growing pale. Rain nodded slowly, her eyes wide and her face still shocked. Domon looked up at her and bit his bottom lip, then looked back down at the ground. He shut his eyes tightly, then spoke with a nervous but serious voice... 

"Rain, will you marry me...?" 

Rain could do nothing but look down at Domon as the proposal echoed in her mind. Tears welled up in her eyes, and the look of shock finally left her face. Domon looked back up at her when he realized it was taking her a while to answer, but she looked down into his eyes and smiled the happiest smile he had ever seen, wiping away any doubt he had.  
She bit her bottom lip to keep from crying further, and nodded a yes. 

Cheers exploded from the crowd around them as Domon lept from the ground, grabbing her by the waist on the way up and spinning her around in the air, a bigger smile on his face than anyone had seen. He set her down and wrapped his arms around her waist as she held tightly to his neck, and they leaned in, both of them smiling bigger than they ever had, and finally kissed. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Well it's 'bout time..." a tipsy Chibodee said between hiccups. Sai Saici and George grinned and nodded their head in agreement, as Argo just shook his head and smiled. 

************************************************** 


End file.
